draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
Knight As a Knight of the Realm, you were brought up to master armored warfare and mounted combat. A life of castles, banquets, jousts, and extensive training in both etiquette and combat are clearly visible in the way you hold yourself, and your noble bearing is evident whether armored or not. You are well-versed in heraldry and have a coat of arms of your own which denotes your knightly lineage. Skill Proficiencies Athletics, History Languages Choose any two languages. Equipment Riding horse, longsword, a set of nobles' clothing, and 50gp. Feature Your coat of arms is a powerful tool. It can buy you aid, cause others to trust your word, and instil respect in the lower classes. While in your own country, you can always obtain basic food and lodging for free, and legal entanglements will tend to be interpreted in your favor. However, this can be a double-edged sword, as it makes you stand out in enemy territory and marks you as a target, often refused service. Suggested Characteristics While knights tend to be of noble bearing and well-learned in matters of etiquette, they are by no means all goodly people. For every chivalrous knight, there is also a bully or thug in expensive armor. However, knights do have a certain straightforward manner and bold demeanor in common, and many find it almost impossible to back down from a fight, so steeped in honor is their upbringing. Personality Trait 1. I am the epitome of chivalry, gracious to men and women alike - especially those less fortunate than myself. 2. I am something of a dandy, and dislike getting my hands dirty. 3. I enjoy nothing more than a challenge; overcoming adversity is my greatest pleasure. 4. Solemn and thoughtful, my every act and word is guided by my knowledge of law and history. 5. I am always optimistic and cheerful, however dire the circumstances. In fact, the worse the situation, the more cheerful I feel! 6. I believe in my civics right to knighthood and know that I am better than those beneath me. This does not endear me to them. Ideal 1. Chivalry. I seek at all times to help the oppressed and downtrodden, whatever the cost. (Good) 2. Honor. I strive to restore the lost honor of my family name. (Any) 3. Glory. My greatest glory will be to die in combat against impossible odds. Any) 4. Respect. All those around be will show me the respect and deference that I deserve. (Evil) 5. Law. I believe in law, and it's absolute and rigid rightness. (Law) 6. Sacrifice. I will give my life to protect my allies without hesitation. (Good) Bond 1. I seek my family's greatest heirloom, lost in the mists of time. 2. I will not retreat from battle; death, without doubt, is preferable to dishonor. 3. My liege lord's commands must be obeyed without hesitation. 4. I will avenge a past insult or injury to my family or its name. 5. I have a sworn enemy, a rival in the joust and on the battlefield. We have clashed many times; one day one of us will be victorious. 6. I sworn to a life of simplicity until I achieve my life's goal. Flaw 1. I am overbearing and haughty. My upbringing makes it difficult for me to relax with others. 2. My sense of honor borders on stupidity; I will always take the honorable option rather than the sensible option. 3. My privileged upbringing has not taught me the value of money. I an spendthrift and wasteful. 4. I cannot accept anything other than the best food, lodging, and gear available to me. 5. My dedication to law is so rigid that I am unable to see gray areas. The world is simply right-and-wrong, in stark contrast, and I am utterly sure that I am on the side of right. 6. I am dismissive and rude to those of lower rank than myself, especially shopkeepers, tavern owners, grooms, and servants. 7. I am boastful, and frequently make untrue claims about my accomplishments. 8. I am naive as to the ways of the world; my knowledge all comes from books and tutors. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=3&catid=1#ixzz3eygd26IT